1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide mechanism, and in particular, to a guide mechanism that can be automatically positioned and prevent glue overflow.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, an optical drive comprises a spindle 102, a data accessing device 104 (including optical pickup head and lens), and a guide mechanism 106. The disk is positioned on the spindle 102. The data accessing device 104 reads data from the disk. The guide mechanism 106 guides the data accessing device 104 to move in a predetermined direction for storing and retrieving data from the disk.
Furthermore, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional guide mechanism 106 comprises a base 108, fixing members 114 and 116, a driver 118, and a rotary structure 110. The rotary structure 110 comprises a magnetic ring 122 and a rod 120. One end of the rod 120 is disposed in the fixing member 116. The other end passes through an opening 112 of the base 108 and an opening 124 of the driver 118 and is disposed in a groove 126 of the fixing member 114. A magnetic ring 122 is glued at the surrounding of a magnetic connecting portion 128 of the rod 120, located in the opening 124, and the magnetic ring 122 is as the rotary structure 110 of the guide mechanism 106.
The magnetic ring 122 is attached to the rod 120 by glue via the magnetic connecting portion 128. The magnetic ring 122 is then positioned on the rod 120 by a positioning jig (not shown) to form the rotary structure 110.
The positioning jig is a required tool for positioning and fixing the magnetic ring 122 to the rod 120. Use of the positioning jig incurs both manufacturing and labor cost. Thus, the total production cost is increased.
Furthermore, when the tolerance of the positioning jig is not accurately calibrated or during production, the positioning jig may be gradually worn, resulting in reduced efficiency.
Moreover, during a glue dispensing process, due to operator error, residual material on the positioning jig, or jig movement immediately right after placement of the magnetic ring, glue may flow into threads of the lead screws, making the jig difficult to clean, thus lowering product quality.